


Скоро

by his_dear_detective



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_dear_detective/pseuds/his_dear_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леон опять в дороге...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скоро

**199N год. Ноябрь. Берлин, Германия.**

Над кружкой горячего черного кофе равномерно поднимался белый пар. Мужчина, одиноко сидящий за столиком у самого окна, совершенно не обращал никакого внимания ни на посетителей, ни на свой остывающий напиток. Его взгляд был устремлен в затянутое серыми грозовыми тучами небо, и сам только дьявол знал, о чем тогда думал этот странный парень. Ни пыльное пальто, ни старые ботинки, похоже, абсолютно не смущали мужчину, когда он пришел сюда и заказал самый дорогой кофе.   
Он просидел так почти целый день. На улице стало темнеть, вдоль дорог зажглись тусклые желтые фонари. Мужчина поднялся, так и не тронув кофе, оставил на столе пару купюр и неспешно покинул кофейню. Официантка, провожавшая странного посетителя взглядом, никогда раньше не всматривалась в лица клиентов, но в этот раз то ли любопытство, то ли просто скука заставили её хорошо запомнить глаза того одинокого мужчины. Серо-голубые грустные и усталые глаза без единой капли надежды. Неужели бывают настолько отчаявшиеся люди?

_От запаха крепкого кофе сразу же стало подташнивать. Гад, приучил меня пить только чай и опять убежал, черт знает куда. А я в хвосте, я отстаю. Буквально на каких-то пару шагов, но все же отстаю. Ты был тут вчера. Вчера шел по этой улице, держа в руке коробку с вишневыми эклерами. И никакой, даже самый сильный дождь не смоет твои следы, Ди._   
_Сладкий запах восточных благовоний и тихий, почти неслышный, шелест китайского шелка не дают мне уснуть уже много лет. Я чувствую их повсюду, где бы я ни был, куда бы ни пошел, где бы ни спрятался, ты, чертово наваждение, продолжаешь меня преследовать. Я устал, и мне страшно. По-настоящему страшно видеть в каждом прохожем твое лицо, вздрагивать и оборачиваться каждый раз, когда за спиной слышится твой голос. Ты ненавидишь меня, я знаю. Хочешь, чтобы я слетел с катушек, чертов китаец? Хочешь моей смерти? До чего же ты нетерпелив... Подожди, осталось совсем немного._

 

_В Париже. В Москве. В Берлине._   
_И даже в черном пальто. Я продолжаю. Тебя._   
_Безумно. Сам знаешь что. (с)_


End file.
